The Town's Secret
by AlwaysUnusual13
Summary: Caroline Forbes returns to Mystic falls to discover there are secret's dating decades back and Niklaus Mikaelson is the only person willing to tell her but has she already fallen in love too deep for people to scare her away from him?
1. Moving

Caroline Forbes left Mystic Falls at the age of 10 to go and live with her father in which she attended the boarding school there while her brother Daniel lived with her mother in Mystic Falls, a town full of supernatural creatures and disappearances. But on the anniversary of her father's death the boarding school which she attends gets attacked through bombing, guns and knife's leaving millions dead and with her father gone the only thing left is for Caroline to return to the town she once left before. But will the residents in the town keep her in the dark or not?

Chapter one

When Caroline Forbes finally reached her destination – Mystic Falls – she released a huge sigh she really didn't want to come back. When she left when she was ten she thought it would be for good but after her father's death a year ago and a recent attack on her school she was left with no other choice but to come back. This old town now had to become her new life and she didn't know how people would react to her return. She was now eighteen.

The walk from the town's sign to her mother's house felt like forever all the busy streets and all the quiet ones never ended. Caroline decided to text a friend from her school to see how everyone that was injured, including Caroline, was and what the damage done to the school was like they replied: "It looks like something you'd see in a horror film." '_Oh no! That bad?'_ Caroline thought. All she wanted was to return to the school and help fix it but she wasn't allowed.

When Caroline reached the house her brother was waiting on the doorstep. "Hey Sis! Please tell me you have a key?" Her brother pleaded. "And why don't you have one Daniel?" she snapped. She didn't mean to she was just so mad. "I lost mine." He laughed. "It's not funny!" she sighed. "Have you called mom?" she continued. Her brother laughed to himself "Your joking right? Like Mom actually comes home from work..." Caroline saw that her brother was wearing a ring on his right thumb. "Cool ring. Where'd you get it?" he never replied instead she heard a car pull up "Rebekah!" Her brother yelled ignoring her and walking past her. '_Great! Haven't seen his sister in eight years and i get pep talk while some girl gets a hug?' _Caroline thought with a hint of anger in her head.

Minutes later she was introduced to his girlfriend and her Brother. Rebekah laughed "Oh Caroline this is my brother Nik." She smiled. "Nik why don't you keep Daniel's sister Caroline company?" she said looking up at him. "Its fine i can amuse myself" Caroline murmured under her breath hoping they wouldn't hear there was something about the brother of Rebekah's that she found friendly although he didn't look that was he looked a little mysterious or maybe even dangerous. Caroline had seen how all these moves ended, but this wasn't a movie this was her reality. Nik smiled down at caroline, she rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs onto the porch there was a plant pot that when she was younger her mother would hid a key underneath it she and Daniel both knew that so why didn't he remember it was important, unless there was something more important on his mind...

"Are you coming?" she yelled to the man who was still stood in the exact same place while my brother and his girlfriend were chatting and laughing. He looked towards me and slowly walked towards me and up the stairs till he was just a few feet in front of me. _'God he was hot_' i turned to unlock the front door and pulled my suitcase in the house "Common in i called." While having a look around "So... how come I've never heard of you? I mean Daniel's never mentioned you before..." Nik finally said "i went to live with my father not long after my parents got divorced. Me and my brother were quite close as children but you grow up and drift apart and start fighting so i guess he just never mentioned it. When i went to live with my father it was like a new life for me and never looked back on this one cause i didn't think i would ever come back unless my mother asked me to but she doesn't even know I'm here ..." she answered but trailed off when i reached the living room and saw all the photographs of herself, Daniel and their mother. "I hope you don't mind me asking... but how long have you been gone?" Nik asked again he was curious just as Caroline was curious about him. "It's fine i don't mind, it's nice talking to you." I smiled at him "It's been about eight years." I gulped and looked at his feet. "Eight year? Wow Caroline that's a while isn't it?" he seemed shocked. '_Oh i love the way he says my name'_ she thought "Yeah it is." I bit my lip and looked up at him.

Just then i heard the door could it be my mother? No it couldn't she was at work why would she be home at this time? It's only 3pm. "Mom?" i called "Caroline?" her voice called back sounding a tad bit shocked. When she came into the living room, in her work uniform (she was the sheriff of the town), she ran to hug me almost knocking me off my feet. "Oh! Ow" she let out a little yelp. she'd forgotten she was injured, she got shot in the back just below her right shoulder that was still healing while the gash on her left leg that had, had glass in it had almost healed it just had a healthy scab on it. "Oh I'm sorry honey! Are you okay?" she sounded worried. "Yeah I'm fine. Just my shoulder still hurts a little but it'll be fine. I Promise" Caroline smiled at her to assure her mother that she was telling the truth. She smiled back at me then looked over my shoulder and saw Nik and looked worried "What are _you_ doing here?" she said through her teeth. "Your son left with my sister so I kindly asked if your daughter would like company." Nik said in his own defence. "Yeah it's nice that someone would be kind enough to stay. " Caroline smiled at the sound of his voice. She had a bad feeling that there were secrets in this town and ones that she wanted to find out whether they were good or bad. "Well you can leave now. I'd like to catch up with my daughter." Her mother said rubbing her daughter's shoulder gently. "No mom, I'd like him to stay, if that's okay?" Caroline wanted to get to know the mysterious man that went by the name of Nik.

"Caroline its fine we can talk another time." Nik said as he was about to leave. Suddenly the sheriff's phone rang "You know what Klaus stay. I need to go we can catch up later on tonight" she said going from Nik to her daughter and smiling."Okay." Caroline smiled sadly."Are you okay?" Nik said walking towards her. "Yeah I'm fine." She smiled up at him. "I'd like to go for a walk..." she hinted at him. "Then we'll go for a walk." He chuckled.

So they went for a walk around town until Nik went and sat down on a bench. "What are you doing? It's freezing!" Caroline laughed. "Common sit down." So she sat down. "I feel like I've done all the talking i want to know more about you. I've basically told you my life store here. Please?" She almost begged to him. "My family's a mess." He sighed. "My mother was unfaithful, my father hated me, and so I grabbed my other sibling and ran." He continued. "You have other brothers and sisters?" Caroline asked. "Rebekah's my only sister but i have three brothers." Nik replied. "Can i ask why my mother called you Klaus?" she asked just above a whisper. "My name is Niklaus." He simply replied. _'Wow that's an old name.' _Caroline thought. "I know it's an old name you could say i was named after my great grandfather." He murmured. Caroline laughed she couldn't help herself "You're lying!" she eventually managed to say. "Oh yeah? How do you know?" he curiously asked. "I dunno I can just tell when people are lying." She replied. "Then i must warn you. A lot of people in this town are going to lie to you Caroline. Your brother and mother for a start." He said quietly moving a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah? How do you know?" she asked. "You need to know what you're up against but i don't think you're ready yet..." Nik trailed off. "Oh really? I think i can handle it." She smirked. "Then tell me Caroline do you believe in the supernatural?" Nik asked. "I guess..." she answered anxiously. "What about vampires, werewolves, witches...? They exist and this town is crawling with them." Caroline just looked at him. "I'd promised your mother i wouldn't tell you anything she didn't want you to know anything but-" Nik was cut off "I believe you." Was all Caroline said. "Let's go it's getting dark."

Soon enough Darkness fell as night swallowed the town and world. Caroline allowed Nik into her home and go through her photo albums while Caroline unpacked. "You're friends with Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett?" Nik asked showing Caroline a picture of when the three were younger – they hadn't changed much. "Yeah. They don't know I'm back yet. I don't think why'd you ask?" she turned and smiled at Nik "Do you know your friend Bonnie's a which?" Caroline just looked at the photo.

"I'm sorry." Nik said. "Why are you apologizing?" she sat down and giggled next to him. "For later. When you find out more. You're a very curious person who's unafraid of the unknown."


	2. secrets?

Chapter two

Caroline sighed. "I want to know what you're not telling me! I don't like being kept in the dark." Nik sighed "I don't want to frighten you away" he replied in a mumble. "You won't." She shyly said. "Okay..."he sighed. "Your brother's a vampire, you're mothers still on the council to protect the town from vampires, your friend Bonnie's a powerful witch, your friend Elena, poor Elena who's stuck in the middle of it all, she's the doppelganger and is dating a vampire also his brother is in love with her which is very annoying..." Caroline just looked at him in disbelief. "You don't believe me do you? I can show you." She opened her mouth to speak "How do you know all of this?" she finally asked. He looked down at her feet and sighed.

"Another time. It's getting late." He said looking at the clock. "Wait! You're not going to leave are you?" She blurted out. "I mean i don't want to be on my own." Nik laughed "You're not scared are you?" He asked seriously. "Well it's just I've not been on my own since my school was attacked..." She really didn't want to talk about it. "Look i just don't want to be on my own." She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as her mind flashed back to that day.

_*Flashback*_

_Today was Thursday and the week was almost over the bell rang for first period Caroline heard a large bang coming from the cafeteria at first she just thought it was chairs falling on the floor with the pupils running to class trying not to be late. Summer was only four weeks away most of them were dying for summer break as it meant they could go home and visit their families. But today in particular seemed different. There was a change as Caroline and her friends, prefects of the school, walked the halls of the school it seemed darker, colder than usual and not as loud. Suddenly there was another bang but this time they were closer to where the noise came from there was smoke and as they stood there looking through the doors the saw flames and even more smoke they could hear screams coming from inside when they were about to go inside to see how many people were there but just as Caroline touched the handle of one of the doors the glass smashed causing the flames to barge through. Caroline noticed a piece of glass in her leg and through her friends stomach, the remaining friends backed away and just as they did that a bomb can was thrown through the broken window. Causing another explosion. They ran away from the flames, which now blocked the main entrance into the school, but as they past classrooms all they saw were bodies, dead and injured, and loads and loads of blood. The horror continued as they climbed stairs looking from classroom to classroom. It wasn't just pupils that were injured teachers too. Nowhere was safe anymore. _

_Caroline fell to the ground her friends continued to run up the stairs little did they know she'd been shot through the shoulder she tried to get up, when succeeded, she ran as fast as she could. She saw one of her friends calling to her from the library she ran towards her. When she reached the library she was stunned by all the injured people "Who's missing?" Caroline asked her friends. "Nate, Dean and Kevin we think they've caused all this" her friend replied. "What about Michel?" her friend shook her head "Nobody's seen him since yesterday at lunch." Caroline sighed. "Have they been here yet? Because they will if they haven't." Caroline replied looking to see how far the jump would be from the Library to the ground where police, the fire brigade and witnesses stared up at the school in terror and fear for us all still stuck inside. Caroline closed her eyes in hope this was all just a nightmare "How many are dead?" her voice was shaky the answer was open to anyone to answer. Caroline knew it was a stupid question no one would really know as long as they could get out that's all that mattered. _

_Later on the police ordered all the injured out through the fire escape stairs in the library then everyone else. Caroline and her friends heard more gun shots coming from the Hall. They didn't stop to think twice about who it was. _

_Caroline's suspicions of who was all involved were confirmed when the bodies of her three other friends were pulled from the part of the building that collapsed from the explosions. _

_*Flashback ends* _

"I'm sorry." Nik said. "It's fine. I'm okay now." Caroline replied sadly. The only thing that would comfort her was for it to be a nightmare. Nik gave her a hug, hoping it would help, it did. "Over a hundred people died that day" she said as a few tears escaped her eyes. He kissed her forehead. "I really should go..." He said trailing off not really wanting to. "Please stay?"Caroline asked in a hopeful way. Nik sighed happily. "Well i don't have anywhere else to be right now." Where would he be going at 10pm?

They just sat there on the sofa talking for another hour or so Nik had his arm wrapped around Caroline who was telling him how hard it was seeing so many people dead and so many more injured. Soon she fell asleep with her head on his lap he carefully carried her to her room and put her into bed. She woke up slightly her left hand pulling on his top urging him to lie down, he did what she requested. But all he could think about was what would her mother think? She hated him so much for all the pain he'd caused to the town but she loved her daughter and that was so clear through Nik's eyes because that was something he'd never really experienced and he wished he could tell her that but then she'd ask why and he really didn't want to answer that because then she'd know all the bad things he'd done to her friends and that was unforgivable and he would lose her and he didn't think he could handle that.

She began to twitch in her sleep "Hey. Hey. Shh! You're okay." He calmed her. She opened her eyes tiredly "You okay?" he whispered she nodded "Yeah." She pulled him near to her to give him a hug.

The next day Caroline woke up just as Nik walked through her bedroom door knew she would have to go and visit Elena and Bonnie at some point today and sighed at the thought of it. "What's wrong?" Nik asked sitting on the bottom of her bed. "I'll need to go and see Elena and Bonnie at some point today." She smiled weakly. "And you're not looking forward to it? I thought they were your friends." He said curiously. "No i am... it's just I haven't seen them in so long and well what if they don't remember me?" Nik moved closer to her "Why would you ever think that you're their friend of course they won't!" he tried to reassure her. "I need to go now" He sighed. "Wait! When will i see you again?" she asked. "Don't worry. Soon." He smirked.

Caroline got dressed and headed off to see Elena and Bonnie although she had no idea where they'd be but she set off to look for them around town. She soon bumped into Jeremy, Elena's younger brother, and asked him if he had any idea where she'd be. He mentioned she maybe at the Salvatore Boarding House and gave her directions to the house's whereabouts. When she arrived she got out of the car and just gazed up at the gigantic house not sure whether to go in or go to Elena's house. "Are you lost?" someone asked coming from her left. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes he was quite tall, taller than Caroline anyway. "No. Um... I was told my friend may be here. I'm not sure though" The man just looked at her. "I'm going to go." She said about to get back into the car. "Well what's your friend's name?" Caroline got a really bad feeling from him. Could this be one of the brothers that Elena's in love with or that's in love with her? "E-Elena Gilbert." Caroline stuttered. "She's inside. Please." He said heading to the front door he signalled her to go in. But she really wasn't sure. Was he lying? "Hey! Damon have you seen-"Elena was cut off when she saw Caroline standing next to him "-Stefan?" she finished "Hi." Caroline said shyly while Elena blinked in disbelief. "I thought... what..?" She was lost for words "My dad died a year ago and my school is in pieces..." Caroline eventually said when she knew her friend couldn't get anymore words out. "Yeah i um heard. How are you doing?" Caroline's eyes shot to the floor "I'm doing a lot better now, thanks. How are you?" Caroline then said looking over Elena. For some reason she just couldn't bring herself to look her friend in the eye she knew both of her parents died, so it kind of a stupid question. "Yeah I've been good." She paused, looked at the guy next to her, who was called Damon, "Common let's go for a walk. I was going to go and see bonnie anyway." Elena said "I thought you were looking for Stefan?" Damon said out loud like if he was meant to be thinking it.

When they got outside they got into Caroline's car "So when did you arrive?" her old friend asked. "Just yesterday but it was getting late when i got settled in so i just left it." Caroline responded. '_Do i tell her about Nik or not?' _Caroline thought. "Oh okay. How'd you know where i was?" she asked again. _'Did she not want me to come and see her?'_ she thought again "Um. I didn't. I Saw Jeremy he mentioned a couple of places where you may be." Elena nodded. "I kind of wish you would've come sooner I mean i know you couldn't have when my parents died but Jenna died... I could've done with seeing you-"Caroline cut Elena off "Wait Jenna's dead? Elena i didn't know. I'm sorry." Caroline felt bad. "It's a long story, one not worth letting, but just be careful there's a lot of bad people in this town out to hurt us." Caroline was shocked nothing bad (or exciting) had ever happened in Mystic falls when she lived here she'd missed so much. "Who killed her?" Caroline whispered, although she mean to ask it to herself in her head. "It was a man named Klaus he left but he's back again so just be careful. Okay?" _It couldn't be the Nik she knew there must be someone else with the same name he was so kind to her. _Caroline was so confused.


	3. denial

Chapter Three

"Don't worry Elena I'll be careful." she laughed. "Care. I'm serious! He's dangerous" Elena said with worry that her friend was joking. "Elena He doesn't seem dangerous. Daniel's going out with his sister i'm sure if he was dangerous my mother wouldn't allow it." Caroline said. _'Could he really be dangerous?' _she thought at the same time. "Yeah and i worry about him all the time he's with her. She's a vampire Caroline and don't give me that crap saying you don't believe in it all 'cause i know you do!" she sounded scared, yelling at a high-pitched tone. "Yeah i know!" Caroline yelled back. "How do you know?" Elena yelled not as high that time. "Because they were there when i got to the house. Okay?" Caroline replied calmly. "Wait! Who's they?" her friend asked in shock. "Rebekah and Nik. Why? They seem fine. No threat there Elena." Caroline tried to reassure her friend. "Oh Caroline! 'Nik' really? That's who killed Jenna! God!" Caroline pulled the car over "I don't believe it! I won't. He seemed so kind and caring from what we were talking about last night." She got out of the car slamming the door shut soon followed by Elena. "Caroline! If you knew half of what he's done you wouldn't even have let him in." She sounded so disappointed in her friend. "Yeah? And if you knew half of what he told me you would be explaining a lot to me right now." She turned her back and sighed. "What did he tell you?" Elena asked. "About Bonnie, You and the brothers, what my brother is and what he and his family are too." Caroline turned back around and gave her friend a look. "Yeah did he tell you of all the bad stuff he's done?" her friend replied. Caroline shook her head. Her friend stood there in the middle of the deserted road and told her version of what happened. Caroline couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. She raised her head to the beautiful sun setting sky as a few tears escaped her eyes. She thought she'd fallen in love. But instead she'd fallen in love with a monster. "I can't believe it Elena. I won't." But what she said was true it was too late no matter what Elena or anyone else said her heart loved Nik. Even though she only knew him a day when she first looked at him it was like she'd known him for years.

'_So what do i do now? Do i go and confront Nik or do i just ignore him' _she thought. He'd left his address and number next to her house phone in case she needed him. And she did she needed him to tell her the truth and not to lie like what he did. She approached his door and knocked on it. "Caroline? What a surprise! Can i help you?" Rebekah answered the door. "Is Nik here?" She replied. "Yeah sure, common in." Rebekah said allowing her into the home. "NIK!" she yelled "Caroline's here!" minutes later Nik came down the stairs. "Hello love. How'd it go with Elena?" he asked _'Love so i'm love now not_ Caroline?' she thought to herself. "Can we talk?" She asked ignoring his question. "Sure. Common" he agreed leading her up the stairs and into his study.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked innocently. "Why did you lie?" She said only loud enough for him to hear. "Elena told me what you did." She then said. "Caroline-" He started. "I thought you were telling me the truth. But you didn't you only told part of the story." She was trying really hard not to break down in tears. "Caroline I was going to tell you but you trusted me by telling me what happened to your school. You opened up to me and i just didn't want to hurt you i-" Caroline cut him off "You didn't want to hurt me why? Why not just tell me the truth?" she asked. "Because i think i maybe falling in love with you and i was going to later on after you went to see Elena and then it clicked. She would've told you. Caroline, I'm sorry" Caroline broke down in tears "It's okay that you didn't tell me but why did you do it in the first place?" she sobbed "I don't know. Caroline you have to understand I've been a vampire for centauries now But when i saw you and got to know you... You've brought my humanity back out. It's not showed itself since i was turned." She sat down on a seat and he kneeled down in front of her. "Caroline. Please just being around you makes me wish i was human again. Please don't side with them." He had sadness in his eyes. "Nik, they're my friends and you hurt them." She looked up at him. "I know and for that I'm so sorry." she jumped up and gave him a hug she didn't even know what came over her. "I think i love you." She murmured into his neck. She pulled away. "But i can't.." she said, her voice all shaky. "Why not?" She hated it when Nik sounded sad. She shook her head "You don't have a reason do you? So therefore it can't be wrong, can it?" She kissed him and he embraced it.

The next morning she woke up. "Oh God! My mom's going to kill me" she quickly jumped out of Nik's bed, put her clothes on and headed for his door. "Please don't go." He pleased he was right in front of her he wasn't a few seconds ago. "I need to go and see my mom." She said. "I'll call you later." She then said and gave him a peck on the lips and left.

When Caroline returned home her mother was waiting for her. "Where the hell have you been?" he mother yelled walking towards her daughter from the living room. "I was just with Nik i-" Caroline was cut off. "I don't want you seeing him anymore, Caroline!" They both sighed. ""Why does everyone hate him so much?" She yelled at her mother and stormed out of the room.

Caroline knew deep down inside that everyone was telling her the truth about Nik but she just didn't want to believe it but she knew she was going to have to sooner or later. And even though she believed in second chances, did he really deserve another? I mean she was capable of giving him another but what if he'd hurt her like he's hurt her friends? She wasn't sure if she could handle that. It was too late for her head to say anything because her it just didn't listen her heart was so sure that Nik was all she'd ever need but it couldn't convince her head.

Caroline went for a walk and wished someone or something could just give her a sign to tell her what to do. Everything in the town and everyone in it have changed so much since she was ten years old. The streets were the same, as were the houses the same everything but the people in it had changed they'd either gotten weaker or stronger or were something else entirely. Caroline sat down on a bench just over the road from the Grill "Are you okay?" a female voice said coming out from nowhere. Caroline looked around she couldn't see anyone around near her "Who's there?" she called out to the darkness of night. There was laughing coming from behind her. "It's me." Rebekah paused. "You seem jumpy. Are you okay?" the blond vampire looked at her. "Uh. Yeah I'm fine thanks." Caroline replied. "Really? You're not convincing me that you are by the tone of your voice." She sat down next to Caroline, who remained silent. "Everything's changed so much since i left. Yet it seems like it hasn't." She leaned forward for a second then slouched back. "That doesn't make any sense." Her new friend said. "I know. But it has. It's like the town's the same but the people in it aren't. They all lie" Caroline was trying to say what was all disorganized in her head. "I do understand what you mean, How'd it go with your friends?" Rebekah asked. "I only saw Elena and-" Caroline sighed. "Well let's just say we didn't get off to the best start." She then murmured. "What are you going to do? I mean they're going to make you pick a side you do realize that. It's either us or them. I'm sorry that's just the way it works now." Rebekah gave Caroline a hug then left. "Yeah i know." Caroline said to herself. But who would she pick? She had so many questions for both sides that had to be answered so how were she to know who to pick till she had the answers. Elena and Bonnie were like sisters to her when they were younger but she could see they've grown up they're like different people to her now. Whereas Nik and his family were new in town, they were different and she could tell by the way that the acted that they would protect her from any harm.

Just as she was about to get up and go to Nik's house Elena and Bonnie were standing in front of her "Not now. Okay? I'm not in the mood." Caroline snapped. "Well that's tough because I am." Elena snapped back. Caroline pushed past the pair and stormed off. Bonnie gave Elena a look "Caroline wait!" Bonnie called running after her she pulled on her friends shoulder "Hey!" Bonnie yelled as Caroline just kept walking. She didn't want to talk to them yet. She decided to go and talk to Nik first. Caroline stopped walking and turned around to face her friend "I don't want to talk Bonnie. You know why because you're not you anymore and Elena isn't either. You's have both changed and it's like i don't even know you anymore!" She was telling the truth even if her friends didn't want to believe it they had changed, they'd all changed whether they liked it or not. And there was no going back to the way they used to be, not anymore.

As Caroline turned around she ran into someone. When she looked up it was Nik She hugged him and he hugged her back but he could tell she was upset and gave her friends a soiled look of anger. "Are you okay?" he said softly in her ear she nodded. " Common love. Let's get you home." He said kissing her forehead. Elena and Bonnie just stood there in shock as the couple walked away.

Nik took Caroline back to his house and called her mother to come over while his siblings went out. Her mother didn't see particularly happy that she was there. She knocked on the door "I told you to stay away from my daughter" she said as Nik gave her permission to come into his home. "You're daughter's in the kitchen!" he called to her when she just walked past him. "I told you to stay away from him, Caroline. You know i say stuff for a reason!" Liz sounded disappointed. Caroline blinked at her mother showing that she didn't care in the slightest as her mother sighed Nik wandered into the kitchen. "I'm a big girl i can take care of myself." Caroline murmured. "Why did you call me here Klaus?" Liz asked Nik ignoring her daughters comment. He looked at Caroline. "I want to go back to the boarding school, mom." She said as a question. "No." Her mother sighed. "Just to help! Rebekah offered to come with me-" Nik moved closer to caroline. "Please? Mom, the place is a mess they can't fix it all on their own there's just too much damage and-" Her mother cut her off "Okay." She sighed "As long as someone else goes too." She sighed then left the house. Caroline smiled. She was finally getting what she wanted.


	4. Visiting

Chapter Four

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" Nik asked Caroline who could tell he was worried. "Yeah. All my friends are there and they were injured too. I feel bad because they've been left to fix everything but now that my shoulder's better I can help." Caroline felt awful that she couldn't have helped before but was glad her mother had given her permission to go. When Rebekah got back she packed a bag and went to go and get Caroline some of her stuff while she said goodbye to Nik. "I really wish i could come with you." He sighed. "It's not like I'm going away forever, Nik. I am coming back." She laughed. "I know. I'll miss you. Although it would be nice to get a break from Rebekah." He said pulling Caroline in for a hug. "I heard that!" His sister yelled coming into the kitchen. "All the bags are in the car. So whenever you want to go... just say." She smiled. "Common. Let's go." Caroline said with sadness in her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to wait till the morning?" Nik asked holding onto Caroline's hand. "No I'd like to go now. Otherwise i could well change my mind." She said looking up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went to head out the front door. "If anything happens at all-" Nik started. "I know. I'll call." Rebekah cut him off. "I mean it!" he warned his sister before seeing her out. Nik waited till the girls weren't in sight before he went inside.

"So can i ask, please forgive me, why's this so important to you?" Rebekah asked quickly she really didn't want to ask it but she need to know the curiosity was killing her. "No it's fine. I just feel like i have to, it's hard to explain, but i came here the day i got out of the hospital i didn't get a chance to say goodbye to my friends and now they're left to rebuild the school. And-" Caroline explained but Rebekah cut her off "You want to help, don't you?" Rebekah asked knowing that's what she really wanted in the first place. All Caroline did was look at her. "You know i'm right." Her new friend said trying to hold back her laughter as she was the one driving. The continued to laugh and talk, getting to know each other a lot better. The drive took hours but it didn't really seem that long with the amount of fun they were having.

When they arrived Caroline's laughter turned silent and the smile that was there the whole ride there was rubbed off. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" Rebekah asked seriously when she saw that the news were still there, the accident happened months ago! She also saw all the flowers against the school and what was missing due to the explosions. "Yeah" Caroline smiled faintly. They got out of the car and went to the main entrance. "We won't get in. This was all ruined on the day you couldn't even get out of the doors." Caroline explained recalling the memories of that day. "Hey! You can't go in there!" a voice yelled from behind them. Caroline turned around and smiled weakly. "Caroline? How are you?" the man said. " I'm doing a lot better. Thank you, sir." She replied. " This is my friend Rebekah, this is the headmaster. My mother wouldn't allow me to come on my own." She explained to him. "Pleasure to meet you. So... what brings you back?" he asked. "I was wondering if i could help. I just feel really bad how i just left and-" the headmaster cut her off "It's okay Caroline. Yeah if you want to help that badly then of course! We could use all the help we can get. Go in through the underpass." He said then walked away. "Common." Caroline sighed putting her arm into her friends.

When they got into the school Caroline began to walk slower as she stood at the Main entrance of the school "This has all been rebuilt. This reception area was in ashes as were the stairs the cafeteria was where the first explosion happened. The doors were all burnt." Caroline's memories flashed between then and now. The girls walked through the doors "Which end did it start at?" Rebekah asked looking from end to end. "I don't know. Anyone who was in here was declared dead as soon as they found because there was no way they could've survived." Caroline looked around at all the changes that had been made while Rebekah remained quiet. "You wanna go elsewhere?" Rebekah asked. Caroline slowly walked to the door they no long came in. She carefully walked the quiet halls that were swarming with people that day. The place wasn't completely deserted there were people painting, fixing the floors and throwing the old out. Certain people (who were once pupils) would just look at the girls some occasionally say hi. As they looked in the classrooms, again getting carpets ripped out and getting replaced with new stuff, even chairs and table were getting replaced.

They'd finished looking on the first floor, which was almost completed. Rebekah looked up at the ceiling of the corridor and she saw bullet marks. They walked up the stairs where she'd been shot through the shoulder. "The worst part was that it wasn't just certain people that they targeted it was teachers and me and my friends, they were meant to be our friends too," She started to cry. "Do you want to go?" Rebekah asked once she'd calmed her friend down. "No." She shook her head. They got to the second floor – The library. "Do you have any idea why this is still shut off?" Rebekah asked her friend who was remembering that day. "That's where most of the pupils went thinking they started at the top first but they didn't. The library was the last place they came to with their weapons." Caroline recalled. "It doesn't look like anyone's been in there. Not yet anyway." She then said. "Nobody wants to." A voice came from behind Caroline "Kelsey." Caroline said fighting back her tears. " How are you?" her friend replied. "Okay... You?" Caroline replied. "I guess... Here. I'll go in if you go in?" her friend said.

Caroline went to the doors, took a deep breath and sighed, as her hand was approaching the door it was trembling before she took hold of its handle. She pulled it open very slowly. Kelsey turned the lights on, they flickered like if they hadn't been touched in years, Caroline almost collapsed the only thing which stopped her from falling was Rebekah's arms. "Are you going to try and tell me you're okay now?" She asked her best friend as she raised Caroline back to her feet but kept hold of her till she was confident that she was okay. Caroline's face was stained of tears. "It's okay, i'm okay." She reassured herself and her friend. Kelsey was wandering, dancing around the blood stains that were on the carpet.

"The ceiling doesn't look very safe. Common i'm getting you out of here. If anything happens to you my brother will have me back in the coffin." Caroline just look at her friend "Wait. You're serious?" Caroline said with confusion. Rebekah nodded her head. "So this is where most of the killings took place?" She asked Caroline. "No. Um... this is where a lot of them did because of their injuries the ones that were capable climbed out of that window there were ladders- the fire escape." That was Caroline's final memory before she got out of the building and sent to the hospital in the ambulance where she spent the next month and a half after the accident. "Where do you want to go now?" Rebekah asked. "Home." She said giving Rebekah a hug. "What was that for?" She asked."Thank you." Caroline replied softly.

They returned home the next night. Nik was waiting for them "You okay?" he asked looking at Caroline seeing that she'd been crying."I'm okay now." She said giving him a kiss. He looked at his sister. "Trust her, she's fine. We all need a little cry at times." Rebekah smiled. "How was your day?" Caroline smiled weakly. "It was okay. It would've been better if you were there." He kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked. "I don't want to go home." She moaned. "You're always welcome to stay here for as long as you need." He smiled. He never wanted to let her go he wished he could hold her in his arms forever and he could if Caroline would let him.

Caroline joined Nik and his siblings in the living room they sat and talked. Caroline kept quiet which she was happy to she loved the sound of their voices which wasn't really weird for her it's what she'd always done. Everyone was laughing when Klaus kissed her neck. Causing her to giggle. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Ditto." She smiled.

It was nice just sitting with her boyfriend's family he even offered to answer any questions she had so that's what they did for the rest of the night.

"We all have different views of the story for those who share it. So i'm guessing you're going to want to talk to your friends aren't you?" Nik said. " Yeah... But before i do i need to ask...why'd you do it?" she said. "I'm not human, caroline. I haven't been for centauries now. But when i'm with you it all goes away. I forget what i am and feel human. And it's because of you i'm like that." He said.

Caroline fell asleep shortly afterwards and tomorrow she would be going to face her old friends.

**Please keep reviewing and if you have any suggestions on how i could improve/better my story please let me know. **


	5. Friendship

Chapter Five

Caroline knew no matter how hard it was for her to accept the truth the other truth was: She loved him and it wasn't going to change. Yeah she was mad at him but she knew in her heart she'd get over it. She knew where she stood with Nik, with her mom, brother everyone one else except Elena and Bonnie. Caroline returned home to Mystic Falls thinking things would be easy but at the moment her life was far from it.

She went home and tried to think how to talk to her friends. Just as she was about to go out the front door Elena and Bonnie were standing in front of her. "Sorry, were you going somewhere?" Elena asked with a smile. Caroline sighed "No." And opened the door wider to allow them in. They went into her living room and sat down Caroline began to feel worry in the pit of her stomach she was about to go to the grill to get something to eat, she hadn't had breakfast yet and it was almost time for lunch, "So what's the matter this time?" Caroline said sharply. "We just want to talk. Just like we used to-" Bonnie was cut off. "I think it's a little late for that!" Elena cut in bonnie just looked at her friend, who was sitting to the left of her while Caroline sat in front of the pair. "Look. We know you _care_ about Klaus and his family but we care about you and just don't want you to get hurt. We're not going to get along with them not now, not ever." Caroline just looked at Bonnie _'Care? Of course I care about the! I love them like an actual family would!' _Her head screamed. "You know what he's done so we don't have to go into any detail about that. But you're our friend- we're not going to make you choose a side if you don't want to." Elena said calmly. "And as long as they don't do anything to hurt us or you then we'll leave them alone but like Bonnie said we're not going to pretend to like them in the slightest. After everything they've done-" Elena was cut off now. "After everything THEY'VE done? I- What about all the things you did to them? In my opinion you's are both as bad as each other." Caroline said as calmly as she could but she spoke the truth and her friends knew that.

"I'm not getting stuck in the middle of this 'feud' or whatever you want to call it. Okay I care about all of you." She said with a sigh. "Now I'm going to go to the grill, I'm hungry. You can see yourself out if you don't want to come." She said grabbing her coat again and walking out of the door. Elena and Bonnie followed their friend. "Caroline! Are we okay now?" Bonnie asked with pity. "I don't know." She said with a sigh while getting into her car and driving off. "Are we going to follow her?" Elena asked Bonnie who was already walking to her car. "Yup."

When the friends arrived at the grill they realised Caroline wasn't alone. She was sitting laughing with Rebekah. "Please don't tell me you want to join them." Bonnie asked as Elena was walking towards them. "Hi! Do you mind if we join you?" She smiled at her friend and the enemy. Caroline and Rebekah just stared at each other. "Sure." Rebekah replied. "Like this won't be awkward." She continued. The four of them just sat there in silence while Caroline ate. "Please just talk!" she moaned. "Why?" Rebekah laughed. "'Cause it's too quiet." Caroline replied. "Still don't like silence huh?" Elena asked. Caroline shook her head as she put more food in her mouth. "Well i'm going to go. What are you going to do?" Rebekah asked Caroline. It was obvious that she didn't want to be there. "Yeah hang on a minute." Caroline said finishing her food. "Wait where are you going?" Bonnie asked. "What are you going to do follow her?" Rebekah snapped. "Hey" Caroline warned her friend, snapping back at her. "Sorry" her friend apologised. "They're welcome to come if they want to." She said with kindness. Caroline smiled and walked away "Are you coming?" she turned around and asked all three of her friends.

Caroline and Rebekah returned to the Mikaelson mansion with Bonnie as for Elena she went home. "Caroline, 'Bekah!" Kol yelled "and the witch..." he said looking at bonnie with a sharp look. "What's she doing here, sister?" he asked. "I don't know, Kol and i don't care as long as she doesn't start a fight then I'm fine with it. But why don't you ask her? She's standing right next to me." she snarled at her brother. Kol just looked at Bonnie as she remained silent. "You're boyfriend's upstairs in his room if you're looking for him." Kol said to Caroline.

Caroline headed up the stairs to Nik leaving Bonnie with Rebekah glancing around to see that Kol had walked off. Rebekah and Bonnie stood there for at least ten minutes after Caroline and Kol were out of sight. "You know what, I'm just going to go." Bonnie said feeling like things were awkward. "Caroline would want you to stay." Rebekah said fast really not caring whether she left or stayed. "If she wanted me to stay then where is she? She'd be down here talking to us not up there with Klaus. Bye." Bonnie was frustrated that her friend left her with Rebekah as she knows they won't get along.

Caroline was sitting blabbering away while Nik was painting. "I feel so bad! I left Bonnie downstairs with Rebekah." Nik laughed. "Yeah well she's probably away by now. People never hang around my sister for very long why do you think she's so... um... You know i don't even have a word to describe what she get's like." Nik stuttered. Caroline laughed. "You shouldn't be laughing you're friend probably away by now." Be stopped paining and walked towards her to give her a hug. "Do you want to go after her?" He asked. "Not really..." Caroline said. "I can't be bothered with all the drama." She said into his chest.

"Why can't you be bothered? They can't possibly be that bad, can they?" Nik asked, Caroline just looked at him. "You clearly don't know them all that well, then." She smiled. "I love you." He said leaning down to kiss her but just then Elijah came knocking at the door. " Caroline, sorry to disturb you, I just thought you should know you're friend left." He said then walking out before she could respond. "See? Now can you relax? It's fine, it's just the two of us now" he smiled. Caroline loved the way he smiled but hated it when he showed his temper. "No because my friends and my boyfriend hate each other." She murmured. "Caroline. Please don't try to understand it, what's happening now are the way things are meant to be. I love you. They will never interfere with that." Nik said. "I love you too." Was all caroline said, she knew better not to argue with him.

Caroline was getting tired of all the not knowing. She knew he'd done bad things but so had her friends. In her eyes it was equal and she was annoyed that she couldn't win! While Nik and his family were acting human Elena and Bonnie weren't. And a part of her wished they could all get along she thought what would happen if they were all human and no one had died, would they have gotten along then? But it was up to her to try and help them get on at least when they were around her. '_It's up to me so it'll be.' _She thought. All she wanted was for them to get along and then she could be happy if not then she would have to choose.

**Please keep reviewing and I'm sorry it's shorter than the rest if you have any suggestions on how i could improve/better my story please let me know. They'll be really helpful **


	6. Beauty

Chapter Six

All Nik wanted to do was make Caroline happy but he knew what was going on between his family and Elena and her friends were too complicated to be fixed. He wished he was human again so none of the stuff he's done wrong would've happened and then Caroline would be more happy because that was what he wished for the most as she was willing to give him another chance. He was so afraid he would disappoint her like he had done everyone else in his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at his bedroom door. He sat up in his bed –he didn't even know why he had a bed, he never slept – "Come in." He called giving whoever was on the other side of it permission to enter. "Hello." A sweet voice called. He knew immediately that it was Caroline. "How are you today love?" He asked her softly. Whenever she came into the room he couldn't help but smile. "I'm okay. I just wish Elena and Bonnie would stop being so... difficult." She said with a sigh. "I know, sweetheart." He said standing up out of his bed and walking towards Caroline who was looking at his paintings. "This one's my favourite." She said smiling at a horse painting. "They're loyal." Nik said with sadness as he wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Nik asked curiously. "No... I hate this town. There's nothing to do here." She said as she gradually got quieter. "I wish i could just leave." She continued. "Then we will." Nik said agreeing to her idea. Caroline just looked at him with shock. "No Care. I'm serious. We could just get away from everything. It doesn't have to be forever, we can go anywhere you want i don't mind as long as i'm with you." He continued. "You would do that for me? I mean you're life's here, you're family live here i-" Caroline was cut off "I'd do anything for you because I love you. My family will to because they're your family now too Caroline" He was telling her the truth, he would do anything for her.

Nik and his family were willing to do anything for Caroline even if it meant leaving Mystic Falls. Caroline knew it wouldn't be forever but for a long time anyway. She'd dreamed of going to so many different places when she was younger she just never had a chance and now she had one, Nik was willing to make her happy and make all her dreams come true if he could. Although Caroline hated the fact that taking Nik away from Mystic Falls would also take the rest of his family away.

Caroline remained at the top of the stairs while Nik went down to talk to his family she couldn't hear every word they said but could hear Elijah the clearest as he was standing in her sight. "Niklaus, we are a family and families remain together. If you go, we all go." He said "Elijah's right Nik. Caroline's family." Rebekah said. Caroline couldn't hear what Kol was saying but it must've been good as it cause Nik to smile.

Nik walked and stood at the bottom of the stairs giving Caroline a signal to come down. She grew nervous _'just because they said yes to Nik doesn't mean they will to me.'_ she thought forcing a smile upon her face. As she got to the second last step Nik gave her a hug and spun her around so she was on the floor. When he let her go Rebekah skipped towards her friend. "we're going to have so much fun" she squealed. This was a side to Rebekah that Caroline had never seen before, she could actually have fun and laugh? Caroline began to think what it would be like if Elena and Bonnie would be like if they saw the family the way they're now. "Yeah it will be" caroline laughed back. "So... where is it that you plan to go?" Kol smirked. Caroline didn't know there were so many places she didn't even know how to tell her family and friends! "I know just the place." Nik smiled never taking her eyes off of his girl. "where?" Rebekah and Caroline asked at the exact same time as their faces lit up at the exact same time. "It's a surprise." He said chuckling at the two girls. "You aren't getting to know until we're there." He said.

The one thing the girls had in common was that they both got curious about the slightest things that they weren't given enough information about. The two girls were sitting in the Living room trying to figure out where Nik could be taking his family. "Where's the one place you've always wanted to go." Rebekah asked Caroline. "hm... there are loads of places I've wanted to go." Caroline replied. _'where was the one place I've always wanted to go?' _she thought to herself."Well that narrows it down." Rebekah said sarcastically. "Sorry." Caroline murmured to her friend. Rebekah rolled her eyes and laughed causing Caroline to giggle too.

There was a knock at the door "Who would that be?" Caroline asked her friend. "Let's go see." Rebekah asked her friend. Rebekah answered the door, making Caroline to go away and do something else, standing in the doorway was Elena, Bonnie and the Salvatore's behind them. "Can i help you?" Rebekah asked. "Is caroline here?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Probably but i don't know where..." Rebekah knew where her friend was but she didn't want her seeing them she knew Nik would be mad allowing them into the house but she did anyway. "Please. Common in" She said politely. "What are you doing!" Nik called coming down the stairs. "Well i'm guessing they want to see Caroline so-" Rebekah said "No! If they want to see her then they can arrange to meet up with her. She doesn't feel that well today." Nik cut her off. Elena and Bonnie backed out the door "Well then tell her we stopped by will you?" Elena said. "Of Course!" Nik smiled.

Rebekah shut the door. "Is she okay?" she asked her brother with worry. "Oh she's fine she just didn't want to talk to them." He chuckled once. "Are they gone?" Caroline called from upstairs. Nik nodded. "Thank You." She said. "Of course. I won't force you to see them if you don't want to. Remember that" he said sympathetically.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Caroline said playing with his hair.

"Nope. And even if you were to guess i wouldn't even tell you if you were right. That's why it's called a surprise." He laughed he knew it was annoying her not knowing where they were going. Caroline huffed. "You know i love you." He smiled with a little laugh. "I know" she smiled up at him.

**Im sorry this one's short I'm starting to run out of ideas if you have any at all please let me know it would really help :) thanks **


	7. Old and New

Chapter Seven

Even though Caroline had no idea where she was going but she knew she'd have to tell everyone that she was leaving even though she had no idea where Nik was taking her but she knew she'd have to break the news to her mother before she left. She thought maybe about leaving a note but she knew deep down inside that she deserved more than that. Caroline wanted to leave Mystic Falls so much but she didn't want to leave her family.

"Are you okay?" Nik asked watching Caroline who was looking out the window at the rain. "Hm? Yeah i'm fine. I like watching the rain, i find it peaceful." She said not taking her eyes away from the window. He sat down in front of her "Are you sure you want to leave town?" Nik asked stroking her face. "Mystic fall's just doesn't feel like home anymore, Nik. And it's been weeks and nothing's changed." She said placing her right cheek into Nik's hand. "What about you? Are you sure you want to leave town?" She asked him. "I'd go anywhere with you, I'll never leave you" She said kissing her forehead. She smiled weakly "Then why do i feel like I'm forcing you and your family to leave town?" she said. "I don't know! But you're not; we've been through this Caroline." Nik sighed. They had discussed the plan millions of times over again. "I love you. That's why I'm doing this and my family care about you. We're all family now and our family stick together no matter what happens." He gave her a peck on the lips and walked away before stopping

"Come here. I want to show you something." He said "What?" Caroline's face lit up with Joy. He moved his head to the left hinting at her to follow him. "Nik wait up!" she called as he was out of sight she ran to catch up with him, she ran too fast that she couldn't stop and went running into the back of Nik. "sorry!" she said as quickly as she could. He laughed. He continued walking and she followed him till they got to a locked door. "Why's the door locked." She said as he unlocked it. He swung it open "Go and see for yourself." He murmured.

Caroline looked scared as she slowly went into the room the lights flickered on and off. She jumped when Nik shut the door as it banged. "Nik..." Caroline was shocked at what she was surrounded by. "No one else can know about this room" he said. "Why not?" she whispered looking around "Because this room is the weaker side of me, the human side not the hybrid side." All around the couple were pictures and writing of the people close to him. "I'm sure if other's saw this-" Caroline started. "No! No one can know about this room" He scared her that she jumped and backed away from him. He walked towards her and backed her into a corner he went to stroke her hair with his right hand but she flinched so he didn't "Caroline... I'm sorry i- I'm so sorry." He turned away and walked towards the door when Caroline walked towards him and took his left hand cautiously and put it around her waist she wrapped her arms around his neck "It's okay" she whispered right in front of him and gave him a kiss.

"Nik Caroline's mother's at the door for her." Rebekah called through the door. He sighed "I wish i could have you all to myself." He said kindly. "Don't be greedy" Caroline joked. "I need to go and see what my mom wants." She said.

"Hi Mom. How are you?" She said smiling as she went to go and give her a hug. "Can we talk somewhere else, please?" Liz asked her daughter. Caroline turned to look at Nik for a split second then back to her mother. "Sure." They walked around the house to the back of it where there was loads of grass and a beautiful statue stood in a fountain. "So are you okay?" Caroline asked her mother. "Caroline this isn't about me but I'm fine." Liz sighed. "Then what's this about?" Caroline asked as she sat next to the fountain playing with the water like what she would do if she was a little girl. "The incident at your school. The police there need you to go back and give them a statement, they say you left before they could talk to you." Her mother said. "I've been there I'm not going back. There were a lot of people there that day that were witnesses, not just me." her daughter said not taking her eyes off of her hand in the water. Her mother walked away. "I'll see you later." She sighed. "I'm leaving." Her daughter blurted out. "What? Where are you going?" her mother replied in shock. "I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going and i don't know when, i just know that i can't stay here anymore. It just doesn't feel like home." She said with tears in her eyes. Her mother ran away and Caroline followed she was banging at the front door of the Mikaelson mansion. And it was Nik who answered the door.

"Sherriff? Haven't you just been here to see Caroline?" he asked. "When were you going to tell me you were taking MY daughter away?" you could just tell she was mad. "Mom, it wasn't his idea! It was mine" Caroline jumped to his defence. Nik and Caroline just stood there and let her mother yell till she walked off.

Nik saw Caroline looking at the ground. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her and opening his arms to give her a hug but she pushed him away and ran off. "Caroline!" he called as he started to run after her but changed his mind, she's obviously ran off for a reason so he went back into the house and worried about her as it was getting later and later and there was still no sign of her coming through the from door. It was a full moon tonight so he was even more anxious Caroline was strong, obviously she'd been through so much already in her little human life, but she wasn't tough enough to defend herself from the creatures that lurked in the dark shadows.

Nik searched in all the places he thought she maybe, but she wasn't there. He knew she would've cut through the woods as it was a short cut home but he dreaded it as it was a couple of minutes to midnight the wolves would be out. He didn't know what he would find she could've been badly or worse dead. But all he wanted was to know that she was safe in her home but that was declined. No one had seen her and all he could do was pray that she wasn't dead, that would just haunt him eternity.

He ran through the woods calling her name but there was no reply he kept calling for her. He saw blood on the ground, on the leaves and broken sticks. _'Please no!' _he yelled inside his head before having the courage to yell out loud once he did there was a distanced reply "Nik?" He knew straight away who it was "Caroline?" he called. He could hear a heartbeat getting weaker, slower.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing I'm wanting your ideas for what you think is going to happen :)**


	8. How To Save A Life

Chapter eight

And then he saw Caroline lying up against a tree covered in blood. He hurried to her "A Wolf." She coughed he leaned her forward and he saw the blood lines on the tree's wood, she'd been scratched. What did he do? Did he give her blood? Or did he let her die? If she was to become a vampire and die with his blood in her system then her mother would never be able to forgive him, never mind her, he would never forgive himself! But he did it anyway even though he wouldn't be able to be forgiven by anyone nor himself he wouldn't forgive himself if he let her die. So he bit his wrist and put it towards her face "No!" she screamed out in pain. "Caroline please. Do you want to die?" he said as softly as Caroline's eyes filled up with tears when she shook her head.

_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend"_

Nik hugged her as his blood worked on healing her "Shh! It's okay you're safe now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise" he said with tears rolling down both of their faces. Caroline's, because she was in so much pain and Nik's because he loved her so much he never wanted to lose her but he had a really bad feeling that he would. Ones he was sure she was okay he carried her back to his house and lay her carefully in his bed pulled the covers over her and slowly walked out the room as he saw Rebekah standing in the doorway.

_"And I would have stayed up with you all night_  
_Had I known how to save a life"_

"How is she?" his sister asked it was also very obvious that she had been crying too. "She'll be okay." He said looking straight through her, he was hungry "Go and get something to eat." She said. "I'll look after her, keep an eye on her till you get back." She continued. Nik hesitated before walking off with every few steps he took he'd look back on his sister who was walking into the bedroom where Caroline lay with his paintings.

Nik retuned as quickly as he could to find that Rebekah had left her alone. Before he could say anything his sister jumped to her own defence. "Now before you start. Her mother's up there with her and so is Elijah." She said with a sigh. "Okay." He sighed back trying not to say anything else before rushing up to his room Caroline was sitting up and her mother was holding her hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said not taking his eyes off, of the sheriff's daughter. "I'm okay." Was all Caroline replied. He could tell she was still weak but she was looking so much better.

As Nik turned to go away leaving the two of them together the sheriff called him back "Klaus!" he turned to look at them "what- I mean is she going to be okay?" Liz asked him, almost whispering, who was walking over to him as her daughter lay down to go back to sleep. "I don't know." He replied truthfully. "She's human i know of a human that was turned into a werewolf. The only thing is i can't remember if it was a bite or a scratch." Again he was telling the truth. Although he'd been around for hundreds and thousands of years this was the one thing he couldn't remember. "Well that helps a tone. Doesn't it?" she scoffed still looking at Caroline before turning away. "I'll come back later and see how she's doing." Liz said looking back at her daughter before leaving.

Nik went closer to Caroline he prayed he'd be fine. As much as he loved her he wanted her to have a _human_ life. He sat down on the bed and held her hand as she opened her eyes weakly "Hey" she murmured smiling softly. He just looked at her he couldn't believe how weak she looked. Nik sighed despondently he'd hoped the blood had worked, and it had but she still looked so ill and he couldn't understand why. "How are you feeling?" He asked her as she sat up. "I'm okay." She sighed leaning back against the pillows supporting her. "Really?" Nik asked again screwing up his face "You don't look 'okay' you look so ill" she just looked at him.

They just sat there and talked for hours on end but all that was on Nik's mind was that it was another full moon tonight so we would soon find out if caroline was a werewolf or not be prayed not.

As Caroline slept the siblings secured the house while Nik was outside protecting it in his wolf form there was no way anyone could get in or out. _'Out?_' he thought if Caroline was to turn into a wolf then she would get to his siblings he had warned them to secure the door but not so they couldn't get out. Nik had forgotten Liz wanted to stop by "later" it was later and he was in his wolf form standing at the front door denying her access. His wolf lay down still guarding the door but not for long when the two heard banging coming from behind the front door "Nik!" he could hear Rebekah yelling as the door was being opened by her. He just looked at his sister who was looking back and Nik knew instantly that it was Caroline, but her mother didn't know that. "I'm guessing it's a scratch that turns a human into a werewolf." Kol said running down the stairs. "NO!" Liz yelled she went to run through the front door before Nik growled then let out a roar causing her to back off. He ran up to his room where Caroline should've been sleeping. But the bed was empty and a window was smashed. He ran and jumped up so he could see if she was lying on the ground he didn't want her to get hurt. So he jumped out of the window and went on a search to find her.

"Where is she?" Liz asked the siblings who were running out of the door and into the woods. Kol turned around suddenly "I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled at her, losing his temper. "Kol." Elijah said warning him. "None of us do." he then said looking at Liz whose face was full of worry. "If she gets hurt i swear to god I'll-" Liz started "It won't happen. Nik won't allow it." Rebekah cut in. Before anyone else could say anything there was a loud yelp coming from the woods. The vampire's got there as soon as they could, leaving Liz to run at her own speed.

"Nik... What happened?" his sister asked in shock as the family saw Nik back in his human form and Caroline knocked out against a tree. "She was going to attack someone... i had no choice." You could tell by his voice that he felt so bad for hurting her. "I had no choice..." he mumbled over and over again. "Nik... Hey! It's not your fault" Rebekah said softly. "Caroline!" Liz yelled finally arriving and seeing her daughter knocked out lying against a tree. "What the hell did you do!" she yelled at Nik. She didn't even give him a chance to say anything before she picked Caroline up and walked away turning round and saying "You stay away from her!" she yelled again looking only at Nik "All of you" she said a little calmer scanning the sibling's other siblings. "Sheriff I-" Kol started "NO! I don't want to hear it!" she screamed at him. Even though she knew it wasn't the family's fault it still happened and she didn't want her daughter being around them in the first place but now she has an excuse. She left with Caroline leaving the family in the middle of the woods in shock.

_"Between the lines of fear and blame_  
_You begin to wonder why you came"_

* * *

Song: The Fray - How To Save A Life

**please keep reviewing and let me know some of your ideas**

**and I'm also thinking about only uploading about twice a week so here's today's one and chapter Nine i'll put up on Thursday. **


	9. Fury and Pain

Chapter Nine

Nik hated everyone from that moment on It was his fault and no one wanted to be near him as he was full of anger. His family, sat down the stairs, could hear everything that was going on up in his room he was throwing still and they could hear the banging and things breaking. As the days passed he grew even more angry and hopeless. Nik was filled with so much fury even his family were scared to go and see if he was okay. They were all talking and came up with an idea that if he could just see that Caroline was okay then it may calm him down a little.

There was a knock at the door Rebekah answered the door "Caroline!" she said with joy like if she hadn't seen her friend in years. "How are you?" She said letting her friend in. "I'm okay" she mumbled "My mom doesn't know I'm here I said I was going to see Elena." She then said looking at Kol and Elijah. "Where's Nik?" She asked looking back at Rebekah. "Um..." Did they tell her or not? Then they heard a loud bang causing Caroline to jump. "What was that?" she said with a jump. "Our brother's not been very good lately..." Kol said then walked away. Rebekah rubbed her friend's right shoulder and smiled faintly. "What's wrong with him?" Caroline asked, thinking out loud. "You're mother doesn't want you around us anymore and that we were to stay away from you. That was enough to set him off." Her friend replied. "Can i go and see him?" she asked the vampire Rebekah sighed. "None of us have been up. You know Nik has a bad temper but if you wish to go up then by all means go up" lifting her right hand pointing it towards the stairs. Before walking off to find Kol.

Caroline held her breath and gazed up at the stairs she lifted her right foot placing it on the first stair, knowing that each one would lead to her boyfriend who was full of rage she finally reached the top of the long flight of stairs letting out a great sigh. She was right in front of his bedroom door still hearing the continuous noise of banging and smashing. "Nik..." she said softly knowing that he wouldn't hear. She touched the door handle and turned it slowly just as she did a painting came flying from behind the door against the wall just inches away from her face before falling to the ground with a thud. "Nik?" She said again but a little louder stepping into the freezing cold room it was such a mess. All four large windows were broken, his painting's had hole's through the middle them and there was not one thing in the right place even the bed which was centred in the middle of a wall was on its side. Nik stopped what he was doing and it was like he was looking right through Caroline "Nik?" Caroline breathed into the cool air, making her feel like she was outside. "Caroline?" he mumbled dropping Caroline's favourite horse painting on the floor. "Are you here to say goodbye?" he asked with no other emotions except misery. "No" she said shaking her head she smiled, she was just glad he hadn't done anything stupid. "Are you okay?" she asked with so much sympathy and pain in her eyes. _'I hate seeing him like this: so hurt and full of pain and anger'_ she thought. "I am now." He said in a flash he was right in front of her reaching out to give her a hug. "You're mother doesn't know you're here does she?" Nik asked breathing into her hair. Caroline shook her head "But she doesn't have to know does she?" she said smiling up at him she had her Nik back the one that would do anything for her and he would do it all again because he loved her. "No she doesn't." He started not even pulling away from her for a moment. "I Love you" he said. Caroline let out a little giggle. "I know you do, I love you too."

He leaned down to kiss her but stopped and sighed. "What's wrong?" Caroline sounded worried. "I need to go and hunt." He sighed again. "I haven't had any blood in days." He then said. He didn't want to leave her that was obvious. "Can't you just hold of?" Caroline asked kissing Nik's cheek. He let out a playful growl "yes." He said "I promise you i won't be long." He then said giving her a kiss on her forehead then leaving. "I'll tidy up a little then. She mumbled under her breath. Although there wasn't much she could do everything was broken but she did her best.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked standing at the doorway causing Caroline to jump a little with fright. "Oh! I'm...um... just tidying a little." She replied. "I apologize i didn't mean to startle you. Would you care if i helped?" Elijah asked looking around causing Caroline to look too. "Not at all." She said politely. There was a knock at the door. _'Please don't let that be my mom' _Caroline prayed in her head still too busy tidying up.

Kol was the one to answer the door. "Well well. What a surprise." He smirked looking at Elena, Bonnie and Liz. Caroline's friends looked guilty while her mother had her serious face on."Where's my daughter?" She said grinding her teeth. "I have no idea." Kol lied with a slight smile, he was a terrible lair and everyone who he'd attempted to lie to knew that. "KOL!" Liz yelled at him warning him to tell her, he sighed. "She's upstairs" he said looking at the ground he knew everyone would be furious at him. Rebekah sped to the bottom of the stairs blocking the only way up to Caroline. "Move." Liz sighed. "Let's see... I'll move when you leave." The blonde vampire growled. Caroline could hear what was going on down stairs but remained up she knew if she went down to see what was going on then her mother would take her home. Every now and then she kept peaking her head round the door to get a full view of what was going on downstairs as arguments were starting between both families.

Nik used his vampire speed to squeeze past Rebekah and make his way up to his room where Caroline was tidying. She was hiding behind the door so when it opened she got a fright and almost squished between the wall and door. "Caroline?" Nik whispered turning to where his girlfriend was "Are you okay?" he whispered close to her face. She nodded. "Come here." She said pulling him closer to kiss him.

While down stairs the arguing continued. "Don't make me lose my temper." Liz yelled. "Don't make us lose ours" Kol yelled back. It was really just a screaming match between the pair. Rebekah went up stairs to warn Caroline her mother couldn't be held off much longer only to find her best friend and brother in bed. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry" she was horrified and ran back down the stairs "Where did you go?" Elijah asked his sister. "Whatever you do, don't go into Nik's room." She said still embarrassed. Rebekah and Elijah just sat on the stairs listening to their brother and Caroline's mother yell back and forth to each other. Eventually Liz left leaving Rebekah in laughter.

"Caroline! Your mother's gone, Thank god!" Kol yelled up to her. "I wouldn't expect her down anytime soon."Rebekah said controlling her laughter. Her two brothers just looked at her and went off in opposite directions.

* * *

**Reviewing will make me upload faster**


	10. A New Beginning

Chapter Ten

The next day there was a knock at the door the Mikaelson's sighed. "Who is it this time?" Rebekah asked standing up. "I'll get it!" Caroline yelled coming down the stairs. "_It will probably be for me anyway' _she thought. "Elena!" she yelled in shock. "What are you doing here?" she then asked crossing her arms. "I was wondering if we could talk" Elena asked putting her hands into her coat pockets as Caroline turned to look at Rebekah and her brothers and Nik, who was at the bottom of the stairs in the corner, "Sure" she fake smiled. "I want to apologize for everything I've done; taking my anger out on you that weren't fair" Elena was apologetic. "And i know how you feel about them and you know how i feel about them too. But if they make you happy then carry on because you're a really great friend, Caroline. Your friendship means a lot to me." she finished with watery eyes. Caroline was lost for words so she pulled her old friend in for a hug but she pulled away quickly Caroline had forgotten she was a wolf now and Elena was covered in wolfsbane her whole body burned and she felt every bit of it. She closed her eyes shut the last thing she remembered was Elena's voice "I'm so sorry, Care." She said.

When Caroline came around she was in her bed at the house she shared with Liz and Daniel. Daniel was sitting on a chair at the side of her bed. "What happened?" Caroline yelled sitting up immediately looking at her brother. Who just stared at her. _'Wow! Mom was going to have her hands full: she had a werewolf as a daughter and a vampire for a son_'. Her brother didn't say a word she sighed and jumped out of bed. "I'm not allowed to let you leave!" Daniel called. "Yeah well i don't care." She said slipping on her shoes and leaving the house. As she opened the front door she banged into Damon "Move!" she screamed at his face. He stepped to her left allowing her to leave Caroline marched to her car opening the door before it slammed shut. "Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked her. "Why do you care?" Caroline snapped back at him. "Caroline?" she knew the voice instantly. It was Nik! Her face lit up before she even turned around. She ran towards him and wrapped their arms around each other. "Is he bothering you, love?" Nik asked Caroline while looking at Damon. "No I'm okay. Common lets go." She said pulling Nik away to go for a walk.

"My mom's got everyone keeping an eye on me." Caroline sighed taking her hand into Nik's as he pulled her closer to him. "I won't allow them to keep us apart, Caroline. You know of all the stuff I've done wrong in my life... They're just keeping an eye on you." Nik said, hoping he wouldn't ever lose her. "Have you ever tried just sitting down and talking to them? Try to fix things?" she murmured. "No." Nik sighed "Plus I don't think they'd give me a chance anyway..." he continued "I wish your friends were more like you." He finished. They just smiled at each other as much as he was worried about losing Caroline he also knew that she would never let that happen.

They continued walking for another couple of hours "It's a full moon tonight." Nik whispered as it wasn't as light as it was earlier and so Caroline, from what Nik just said, panicked. She stopped walking causing Nik to turn around he could see tears in her eyes. "Caroline... I- I'm sorry." He said stuttering with sympathy. She reached out to him for a hug. "I don't want to turn!" she yelled into his chest. "I know." Nik hated it when she cried it made him so emotional, it made him feel human – the one thing he doesn't want anyone else to see (but Caroline) was his humanity. He knew one way for her not to turn anymore but he didn't know if she would be up for it or will Elena be willing to give him her blood to help out a friend? Klaus arrived at Caroline's house hoping that her friends would still be their waiting for Caroline's return.

"NO! Are you kidding me? no!" Elena yelled at Klaus' plan. "She's our friend we won't allow it." Bonnie said calmly. "Your _friend _doesn't want to turn anymore, once was enough for her she doesn't want to go through that again." Klaus said with sadness. "If you care about Caroline you would do it for her." He continued then left them to think. Elena and Bonnie just looked at each other. "Elena she didn't ask to be a wolf. She didn't ask to have to turn on every full moon, it's not something she chose." Daniel said coming into the living room, breaking the silence between Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie didn't say anything she just looked at her friend in disappointment as Daniel walked away. "He's right." Bonnie moved closer to her friend "And you know it." She finished. "Bonnie... he's taken far too much away from me already I'm not going to let him turn her into a vampire if she didn't ask for it." Elena blinked. "But like Daniel said: She didn't ask to become a werewolf either. You'd be helping her." Bonnie said giving her friend a look before leaving. Elena just sighed she knew everyone else was right no one asked to become what they were; The Salvatore's, Bonnie, Daniel and even Tyler Lockwood who was Daniel and Caroline's cousin, none of them at least a part of them wished to still be human – including Klaus.

A few hours later, it was dawn and Elena went around to see Caroline who was basically living at the Mikaelson's. She knocked on the door absurdly and turned around so she couldn't see who would answer the door and sighed, she really didn't want to do this but her friend needed it. She heard the door open which forced her to turn around obviously it would be _him_ who answered the door! "Elena? How can i help you?" Nik asked sarcastically. "I'll do it." She murmured not looking him directly in the eye. "Please come in." Nik was polite "Caroline's sleeping at the moment but this doesn't directly concern her " he smirked. "How is it _not _any of her concern?" She raised her voice a little. "I'm doing this for her." She finished. She wouldn't dare question him or cause him any anger but he was just pushed his luck - if he had any at all.

Elena however did envy one thing - from the murderer who'd caused her family and friends so much pain – He still had Caroline and she had no intention to leave his side even if it meant being with her friends. Elena gave him a sample of her blood and left the easy part was done. The next part was the hardest he had to get Caroline to drink her friends' blood and she had to die. There were only two steps but it was the second one that he dreaded the most. He loved her therefore he couldn't kill her and that would start an argument between him and his sister who had grown close to the girl who now hated who she was but he was determined to do anything if it saved her the pain of turning again.

He marched up the stairs and sneaked into his room where Caroline lay fast asleep in his bed it wasn't really his bed, or room, anymore it was Caroline's too. He sat down on her side of the bed and stroked her hair carefully. "Hey" she said sleepily and opening her eyes. "Hi" he whispered carefully. "How are you?" he said a little louder. She scoffed. It was a stupid question of course she wouldn't be. "Here. Drink this." He said handing her the glass of blood. "What is it?" she was curious. "It's blood." He said letting go of the glass. "Yeah... I'm not going to drink that." She said trying to hand the glass back to him and screwing up her face. "Please?" he said staring her right in the eyes. "Why?" she asked again cautiously. "If you drink this and you die then you won't have to turn anymore, not unless you want to." He said hopefully. "But i don't want to die." She said with no energy Nik kissed her forehead.. "But you'll come back that's the amazing part." He said gazing into her eyes. "Drink up" he said as he stood to leave the room. "Who's going to kill me then?" she asked finally agreeing. "Kol will be in, in a few minutes." He said smiling back at her. Nik went down the stairs after Kol went into the room. Nik didn't want to witness his brother kill his girlfriend no matter what the outcome was the worst part was he could hear her screaming out in pain.

As tears rolled down Nik's face he poured Elena's blood into another cup and took it up to Caroline who was still lying there. Dead.


	11. A New Life

Chapter Eleven

Nik wiped the tears from his eyes before going into the room. He had to brace himself for what he would see. It was worse that he could've imagined: Caroline Forbes, who was once so enthusiastic and full of light with so much beauty, was now lying on the bed as if she were in a coffin, covered in blood and was pale and cold. She was dead and in just a few minutes she would wake up craving the one thing she wouldn't be able to control: blood. She would be part vampire and everyone would hate him for it but he didn't care she wouldn't have to turn anymore; she wouldn't have to go through excruciating pain any longer. She could be as happy as she was before and that is the one thing she wished for more than anything.

She eventually woke up "Hello my love." Nik whispered softly. "Here you go." He then said handing her the cup of her friends' blood. She sat up and took it, not saying anything. "Are you okay?" he asked after she'd taken a few sips "Yeah." She murmured only loud enough for him to hear. She placed the cup carefully on the table beside the bed. "Come here." She said showing a weak smile at him pulling Nik closer so she could give him a hug. She snuggled into Nik's chest when there was a little knock at the door, Rebekah peaked her head round and Nik signalled her to come in. "I'm okay before you ask" Caroline said this caused Rebekah to smile at the pair. "I Love You." He whispered softly kissing Caroline's forehead. "I love you too." She replied in the same way giving him a peck on the lips before he left the friends to talk.

Rebekah pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. From who she'd seen so far they were both worried about her even though she had assured everyone she was fine. "Are you sure?" Rebekah asked her friend, not convinced she was. Caroline shot her friend a 'don't dare' look Rebekah held up her hands in defence not saying a word.

The girls came down the stairs laughing when Nik came out of the living room "What's so funny?" he chuckled once. "Nothing." Caroline said smiling skipping down the last couple of stairs towards him. There was a knock at the door "It's Elena." Rebekah whispered taking a look "And Bonnie." She said. Caroline sat down on the bottom step "Caroline?" Nik suddenly got worried. "They're going to hate me!" her voice sounding like she was going to cry. "No she won't!" a voice called, it was Elena's. "Just because we're outside and you're inside doesn't mean we can't hear you." Bonnie said as Rebekah opened the door. Nik stroked Caroline's hair then signalled Rebekah to follow him leaving Caroline with her friends. Bonnie walked towards her giving her a hug even though she knew her friend would crave blood. Caroline pushed her friend away gently "I'm sorry" she said quickly before belting up the stairs "Caroline!" Elena called after her which made Nik come and see what was going on. "What happened?" he asked calmly. "Nothing! I don't know... i gave her a hug and she pushed me away apologized and ran away" Bonnie explained.

A few minutes later Nik was up the stairs following the sound of banging. Nik went to his bedroom door opened it and saw Caroline throwing stuff "Caroline" He said walking towards her. "Come here" he said taking her hands and sitting her down on the bed with him. She placed her head on his shoulder. "I can't even give my friend a hug without wanting to rip her head off." She moaned Nik chuckled. "It's not funny Nik!" he stroked the side of her face "It's going to take time, Love. You can't learn how to control the cravings in half a day." Nik said with sympathy. He knew what it was like trying to keep control around humans. "Then how long will it take?" she sniffed trying to hold back tears. "I don't know. But I'm here I'm not going to go anywhere. I'll help you through this, I promise you." Nik reassured her. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you" she said and gave his a kiss. "Now common love. You're friend's are here to see you." He said taking her right hand forcing her to stand and walk whether she wanted to or not. She got as far as the top of the stairs "No Nik I… can't…" Caroline stuttered. "I can't go down there." Caroline she then said finishing her sentence as she saw her friends still stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey. Just take a deep breath and relax." He ordered her; she did what she was told. "You okay now?" he asked with his serious face. She nodded unsurely but that was enough for him to lead her down the stairs. "Elena... Bonnie." Nik nodded his head twice once at each of them. He lifted Caroline's hand forcing him in front of him and let it go before walking off he kept looking back. His siblings were in the living room "Keep an eye on Caroline please." He said about to leave out the back door. "Where are you going?" Kol asked with a smile. "Out. I don't want Caroline to be left on her own for a long time with _them_." Nik replied he didn't even want to leave her alone for a minute.

Every moment Nik was away his mind was only on Caroline he began to think maybe it was a bad idea that he'd turned her after all he'd only thought about the wolf curse not the vampire curse but he believed in her with all his heart that he would get through it all it would take was time then she would be fine. But Caroline was very impatient and found it hard to control her tempter as a human let alone being a vampire with heightened emotions.

"Nik!" he knew that voice right away, Caroline. "Caroline!" he called back. He started to panic _'why isn't she answering back?' _he thought alarmed. "Caroline!" he called again beginning to run at full vampire speed when he got closer he could hear muffling when he saw caroline Elena had her hand over her friend's mouth and bonnie was opening the back door of a car _'Were they trying to kidnap her?_' Nik thought to himself.

He walked fast so he was closer to the car trying not to make a sound. Caroline saw him her face lit up with joy Nik put his finger on his lips hinting at her to be quiet and not let on that he knows what's going on, there was pain in his eyes as he did so. Once her friends got her into the car they drove off leaving skid parks on the road. "Caroline!" he yelled running out from behind a tree and standing in the middle of the road.

His family came running out "What's going on?" his sister asked. "Th- they…" Nik stuttered to get the words out. "…took her." he finally finished, falling to his knees. "They took her!" he yelled burying his head in his hands while his siblings just stood there in shock. They couldn't believe Caroline's friends would kidnap her it just didn't fit together…

* * *

**Please remember to review it will make me upload faster.**


	12. The Rescue?

Chapter Twelve

It took Nik's family hours to get him inside.

He just refused.

They would bring him a couple of blood bags every few hours but he just didn't move.

"Nothing's going to happen if you just sit there and wait for them to bring her back." Elijah sighed.

It was his turn to try and get his brother back inside as it was getting darker and colder and it was obvious he was getting more and more hungry but he was just like all the other times: he just refused.

Nik stood up and walked off away from the house.

"Nik!" Rebekah called.

He stopped, sighed and turned around.

"I'm coming with you." She said staring into his eyes

"She's my friend." His sister finished.

"Brother, we're all coming." Kol said walking towards his three other siblings.

"It's not just you that cares about her." Elijah said.

The three siblings stood facing Nik. They could see the rage behind his damaged eyes.

As the minutes past turning into hours the family arrived in the town centre Nik knew she'd be here somewhere he just didn't know where.

He began at Caroline's house; she'd not been seen there.

Then Elena's, banging the door down till someone would answer.

Elena had gone out to see Bonnie.

There was no answer at Bonnie's so he went to the Salvatore's in which both Elena and Bonnie were then found.

The family weren't allowed in and Nik grew furious.

"Please let me in." He whispered loudly and a tear escaped his eye once he'd calmed down.

The Salvatore's moved aside to let him in.

"Where is she?" Nik asked still trying to control his anger while looking around the living room of the boarding house.

"Where's who Klaus?" Stefan asked with no emotion.

"Caroline." He mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled losing his temper which he could no longer control as Caroline was nowhere in sight.

"Where's who?" Bonnie asked walking into the room.

"Caroline." He snapped in a murmur.

Bonnie just stared at him before Elena came into the room for a couple of seconds, just long enough for Klaus to acknowledge her presence.

Then Elena caught his eyes she was staring at the ground out of guilt and he approached her trying to make eye contact with her "Don't make me ask again."

He breathed causing Elena to shiver

"Follow me." she stuttered.

"Wha-" Bonnie grew confused _'what was she doing?' _was the question running through her friends heads.

Nik followed her up the stairs and into one of the many bedrooms that the Salvatore house owned. And there he saw Caroline lying on the bed as if she were in a coffin he approached her cautiously and leaned down at her bedside.

"Why?" he whispered trying not to show he had the urge to cry.

"She's our friend Klaus. OURS. Yet that's another thing you've taken from me." Elena explained you could tell she was hurt by the way she said ours as her voice became wobbly.

Elena knew deep down inside that he would kill her and Bonnie and anyone that stood in his way of trying to keep her away from him so she gave in without any fighting she also knew Caroline would hate that.

"I know. But this may be hard for you to hear Elena but i love her." Nik said picking up her hand and planting a genital kiss on it.

"I know you do. We just wanted to see how far you would go to protect her." Damon smirked leaning against the doorway, within minutes Nik had Damon pinned up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie exclaimed running through the hall with Stefan.

Nik released his hand from Damon's throat and went back into the room to get Caroline away from her friends and out of the house, he hoped she'd let him take her away from the small town of Mystic Falls.


	13. (Authors Note)

I still have a lot more planned for this story but unfortunately I just don't know how to put them into words right now if you would like to help me over this wall then please message me or let me know on Tumblr:

If not then I'm afraid we will just have to wait and see but your opinions are much appreciated and I take them all on board


	14. Leaving

Chapter 13

As Caroline lay on the bed sleeping softly Nik just watched her smiling at her he leaned forward from the chair next to the bed "You're safe" he whispered in her ear Caroline moved slightly

"I know" she sighed contently.

"How are you my love?" he said softly when she opened her eyes. Caroline sighed again

"I'm fine" Nik just looked at her he wasn't convinced at all but he left her to rest.

Nik always wanted to leave Mystic Falls until he met Caroline of course, she was the only thing that kept him in the small pathetic town. But for Caroline she had her family and friends and school. How was he going to convince her to leave it all behind?

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

"Caroline, love, please..." he said softly in hope it would calm her down. It didn't.

"Don't 'love' me! You want me to just leave everything – my whole life here behind. I can't do that just because you want me to, Nik." She snapped but a little more calmly.

Nik sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. It was their first fight as a couple but it felt like they'd had millions before that. The pair just stood there facing each other in silence.

"Caroline. I love you. All I want to do is protect you from them." He said smoothing her hair slightly.

"They're my friends!" she exclaimed.

"I know love, I know. But they're not as innocent as they seem." He looked at her for a minute before pulling her in for a hug.

"Please? I don't want them to hurt you"

"They won't! They're my friends." She smiled calmly at him but her eyes warned him to change the subject.

He didn't.

"I could take you anywhere, you know? I don't mind" he finished then after letting go of her left hand slowly left in hope it would help her change her mind.

Caroline went home to her mother she didn't know why she went there only to think whether or not to follow up on Nik's offer, her mother wouldn't be at home and Daniel would probably be out with Rebekah so she could have the house all to herself. She'd always dreamed of going to different places while other people her age were deciding what they wanted to do with their lives. Caroline didn't care about it at all, she didn't have a clue what she wanted to do only that she wanted to leave the small town but she wouldn't leave her family behind, she'd want them to come even if Nik didn't.

'_Could I really leave them?' _Caroline thought to herself picking up a photo of her, Liz and Daniel. She shook her head of course she couldn't! She just wandered around the house as if she were to in fact say goodbye...

Caroline walked up to the house she could see Nik standing at a balcony. Once she climbed up the stairs she headed to the balcony Nik turned around and leaned against it.

"So..." he mumbled Caroline sighed

"Nik... I can't just leave! I was stupid to even consider it." Her voice softened

"Caroline..." he pleaded. "Please"

She approached him and took his hand is hers and looked down.

"I love you, Nik!"

"Then surely that should be enough!" he couldn't understand why she'd just said it as he always knew he loved her and she, him.

"It is!"

"Then why won't you leave with me?" he cupped her face.

"My family are here. They can't just leave so neither can I" she said in tears

"Family can survive no matter the distance. You above all people should know that" Nik pulled her in for a hug.

"we've got nowhere to go. Nothing waiting for us and-" she spluttered out

"-and nothing" Nik cut in and smiled.

"It means we can go anywhere, do anything without questions." Caroline smiled up at him.

He knew that meant 'yes'


End file.
